


Contemptuous Leather

by B_A_Curto



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Breasts, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Fiction, Gore, Horror, Killing, Leather, Loneliness, Masks, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Survival Horror, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Curto/pseuds/B_A_Curto
Summary: This is solely based in the videogame realm of "Dead By Daylight" which Bubba Sawyer (Leatherface) is part of. Keep in mind that this is a horror based piece of writing, it is supposed to make you uncomfortable, and I hope it does.Enjoy reading!





	Contemptuous Leather

**Author's Note:**

> This is solely based in the videogame realm of "Dead By Daylight" which Bubba Sawyer (Leatherface) is part of. Keep in mind that this is a horror based piece of writing, it is supposed to make you uncomfortable, and I hope it does.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Was it months or years Bubba had been trapped among the sprawling pine trees? It was as if he were walking through his worst nightmare, where nothing was familiar and all seemed to be out of his control. He could not recall how long he had been roaming the woods, nor could he make sense of anything where he went, he was scared but somehow he had his trusty mallet and chainsaw with him. Maybe his family was among the woods, was his original thought yet every time he tried to venture he always found himself walking in circles past the same familiar rock or fallen tree. Had his family abandoned him? Just when Bubba thought he had reached his breaking point he stumbled upon a cabin, warmth beckoned him from within. Out of habit he touched his mask as he approached the dwelling, which could have been his salvation waiting for him, or even better; his family would be there.  
A mere glint of hope danced in his dark eyes as he stood before the large wooden door and turned the rusty knob, his body prepared to fight but to his surprise and disappointment there was not a single sign of life in the large two-story cabin. Bubba wanted to weep, he was so alone, he would even be grateful to have his idiot "brother" Nubbins around because he would at least be with family again. With a heavy ‘thud’ Bubba hoisted his prized yellow chainsaw onto a massive wooden table that faced the entryway of the cabin. Discontentedly he placed his mallet next to his chainsaw, cocking his head toward the warm firelight that blazed wildly in an old cobblestone fireplace. It was calming for him to feel the fire's warmth after blindly walking in the cold damp forest; perhaps this cabin was to be his only ‘salvation’?

Bubba fell to his knees before the dancing flames and cried out his dismay that his family was nowhere to be found, the thought scared him but what truly drove the fear deep down inside of him is that he was completely alone. What would his family do without him now that he was no longer back home in Texas? The thought of Bubba’s family being unprotected without him drove him to insanity, and then suddenly a soft musical country drawl interrupted the turmoil that raged in Bubba’s mind. Absently he wiped away the drool that dribbled down his lower lip onto his mask and sniffled like a child. Grunting Bubba picked himself off of the floor, his bulk causing his knees to make light popping sounds as he rose to his full impressive height. His breath caught in his throat at the notion that someone was out there but were they the ones he needed to blame for his separation? He was not sure as he stared dumbly back at the door he had come through. Utterly transfixed, his feet began to move with a will of their own, his hands mechanically retrieved his trusted tools. 

It was almost as if he were not in control of his own body which was compelled by the melodic female voice. “Down by the river there’s a place we can be, as close to home as we can hope to be…” The voice held a somber tone to it that reflected a strange semblance of grief, akin to his similar emotional state of mind. He became even more enthralled when he heard an acoustic guitar accompanying the singer, “Oh I see it in the distance, where I long to be. There are apricot trees, fields of green, and the ones I love more than this old guitar.” Bubba’s feet began to quicken and all the fears and doubt he felt disappeared as if he were no longer afraid, his mind only concerned with finding the singing woman. A strange urge overcame him, needed to find the singer and thought of finding her only compelled his legs to move faster. 

Slow swirling hunger boiled in his stomach, fueling his pace, he had not realized how hungry he had been until the moment he heard the strange beautiful singing. “Yet I am stuck here, forever awaiting, dying for an escape I just can’t see. Oh Momma, I wanna go home, oh Momma I wanna go home.”  
His pace slowed when he got close to where the music was coming from that he could smell the sickly sweet sweat of the singing woman. He moved carefully so that his steps would not be heard and he found himself staring at a slender woman sitting by sad fire with her facing towards his direction, her gaze aloof, fixed upon the fire she had clumsily built. Bubba had seen a number of good looking women in his life but none were as captivating as the woman sitting before him, regardless of the dirt that streaked her face.

He had no clue what to do. Bubba knew that if his family were there with him they would encourage him to silence her, to cut the meat from her bones and prepare her for use in the family recipe of barbecue chili, his favorite. The familiar aromas of his brother Drayton's cooking brought back fond memories of enjoying the succulent meal with his family, the thought was bitter sweet and made Bubba sad. Without realizing the woman had stopped strumming her guitar and was looking directly at him, her bright green eyes wide at the sight of him staring her down from where he stood. A loud petrifying scream rent the air, sending Bubba's heart pounding out of fear and panic. He had no idea but he knew that he had to stop the woman from screaming or else someone or something would find him. Wildly he pulled at the ignition cord of his chainsaw until it pulsed to life. Unfortunately to his horror, the mysterious woman had begun sprinting away from him, leaving her guitar behind without much care. The woman was fast, he could barely keep track of her in the fog if it were not for him being able to see her long pale legs moving. Bubba could not let her get away and oddly he felt a strange power coursing through his veins, as if an entity had been giving him strength that he had never known... His legs pounded the dirt his intentions focus as he came closer to reaching the woman although it seemed that every time he tried to strike her with his chainsaw, he would hit a tree or miss altogether, this frustrated him. With moderate consideration he switched the chainsaw off and placed it on the ground where he would be able to find it again and switched to his equally trusty meat mallet to subdue his prey. It was easier to keep pace with the frightened woman and soon he was upon her before she had the chance to evade his hit, which collided directly with her silky blonde head. 

He towered over the unconscious girl, blood dripped vigorously from her head from where his meat mallet had made contact. It was a nasty gash that he had given her and he knew that if he did not tend to her that the wound would soon fester making her a poor choice of meat for the family, rather himself. Still, as she laid among the weeds of the grass with her long honeycomb hair spread about her, he felt strangely enamored. It was hard for him to keep her in his mind as "food" when she looked so pretty in her revealing tank top and shorts with her legs splayed all awkwardly from her tumble into the grass. He gripped his mallet more tightly with his right hand as he struggled with the strange excitement and heat that overcame him. With his free hand he readjusted his leathery face in an attempt to calm himself but it only made matters worse because his mask reminded him of how ugly he was. Rage replaced the unusual electricity in his veins and he began swinging his mallet wildly, crying out his pain and confusion until he tired himself of whatever emotion was plaguing him. 

He drew in long powerful breaths, his gaze roved the unconscious young woman, and the more he stared the less desire he felt. Was that what it was: desire he had just felt? It was strange how he felt a need for the woman but now he thought of her again as "meat", nothing but a warm body of flesh, fat, bone, and blood. Tucking his mallet into the belt of his pants he freed himself to carry the woman more securely, whom he slung over his broad shoulders. He was extra careful by making sure that he only touched her where her clothing covered her smooth skin. Perhaps it was the sight of the woman’s legs that drove him wild, they did seem surprisingly soft and he could not resist the touch of such untarnished hide, but he resisted temptation. Bubba was grateful for the cold of the unforgiving woods as it cooled him from the chase that had caused him to perspire, he could feel the sweat beginning to dry, leaving an oily residue in place of sweat. Beneath his mask he frowned as gnats took interest in the stitches of his mask, it made him angry and he swatted them away furiously as he made his way back to the cabin. 

As he retraced his steps, labored, he came to the spot where he had deposited his chainsaw during the chase, which bent down cautiously and snatched it up with his free hand.  
Bubba weaved his way through the thick trees to the front of the cabin and entered. Slicing into meat gave him a thrill especially when he had fresh meat, he could not help feeling intoxicated when a hunk of flesh gave way under his knife, the thick warm blood coating his fingers. Bubba’s brothers always assumed that he enjoyed the acts of terrorizing and killing unlucky trespassers at home but to him that was never the case. He never knew why, he always figured that the sensation of touching something soft and sticky that drove him to his enjoyment of butchering trespassers; it was the anticipation of urges he could never satisfy. Now he was going to experience his usual thrills with his unconscious prey, it would serve as a reminder of home in such a lonely place.

Unceremoniously Bubba dumped his burden onto a giant wooden table that would serve him in his butchering. It felt good to finally get the woman off of his shoulder, the weight of her had tired him to the point that he wanted nothing more than to end her and be done with it. But first he needed a minute to catch his ragged breaths. The woman was small in stature much shorter than Bubba by a few inches; she was quite the sight to look at with her good skin, thick lashes, and high cheek bones. Deep down Bubba wanted to be her, he wanted to be pretty too but he knew that he would never be pretty. Out of frustration his mouth twisted to reveal his jagged yellowing teeth, the gums should have been pink but instead were browning from acute gum disease. Bubba let the feeling of envy pass and turned away from the table where he searched for a a long butcher’s knife and when he found it he held it to his eyes and smiled coyly. He then returned his attention to the woman, he would need to do away with her garments to make better work of cutting apart choice bits of meat. Clothing got in the way of chopping meat; it would be less of a hassle to remove them before he started cutting rather than later. 

With his cracked blackened fingers he grabbed the top of the woman’s tank top and suddenly the woman began to awaken, mumbling and muttering as she tried to lift her arms up to her head but they seemed too weak for her to make much use of them. Maybe she had fallen too hard when he hit her over the head. A minute passed and the woman finally opened her eyes, she saw his hulking form looming over her, the knife still in his hand. His breathing was deep and audible; he started to feel the same pang of desire that he felt when he first saw the woman alone in the woods. The woman let out a long shriek, her eyes wide as she came to the realization of where she was and exactly who she was staring at. She tried to make her way off of the table but Bubba pressed his powerful thick forearm into her stomach which flexed with each struggle. He could not help but laugh at her futile efforts as he took his large knife and placed it beneath the neckline of the thin fabric she wore; she stopped struggling immediately as the cold steel touched her skin. With one quick motion he brought the knife down the length of her tank top, the sound of material ripping made the room seem far bigger than it had been. 

Blood pounded in his skull, his mask seemed to fuse with the skin of his actual face as he stared at the woman’s exposed torso. His breathing became intense as he parted the cut in the material to expose more of the woman’s flawless skin. Without thinking he placed the knife down next to the side of the woman’s calf, his hand free to explore the beauty laid before him with more freedom. Gently his fingertips glided around her stomach and slowly traveled up toward her small bare breasts where he thought he was going to lose control of himself. “Please stop!” The woman pleaded loudly with him but he did not know how to stop touching her soft skin, he did not know what to do as a strange feeling began to mount in his breeches. He slouched over her making loud distressed noises as his hand awkwardly gripped a trembling breast. The woman began struggling even harder as Bubba began doing odd thrusting motions towards the table, the woman’s shrieking pounded the inside of his cranium like a hornets nest. 

He had no idea what was happening to him and before he knew it, he had picked up the large knife and plunged it into the woman’s chest with such ferocity that his body convulsed wildly. The woman’s screams died down as he felt her heart coming to the end of its lifetime of pumping. A strange sticky feeling in his pants disgusted him even though he swam in a haze of pleasure; he wanted to sleep right there but thoughts of his family wiggled their way into his mind. He knew he needed to start preparing the woman for supper and various other meals, he wished he could just stay as he was but he knew that he needed to prepare the carcass for cooking. Returning to a standing position he stared down at the lifeless corpse, sweat that had beaded from his brow caused his mask to cling evermore tightly to his face. Desperately he wanted to pull off his mask but at the same time he felt ashamed of his face because even though the woman was dead she could still see him with her wide bulging eyes.

Without realizing it Bubba began to sob as he stared down at the naked woman, his heart aching to be just as beautiful as the woman who lay dead before him. How could she be so beautiful even in death when he was ugly no matter if he lived or died? The thought spurned him and he decided firmly that he wanted to be her, he wanted be beautiful too. For the first time since placing his hand on the woman’s bare chest he pulled his hand away, wiping the blood on his apron as he turned his attention to picking out the proper knife for his plans. There was a wide array of cutting tools in the cabin at his disposal, some of them were handmade and others were more industrialized knives. Whoever had inhabited the cabin before him seemed to be quite the craftsman. 

His dark eyes gleamed from behind the eyeholes of his mask as scanned the beloved blades until he found just the right knife he had been searching for. It was a small sharp convex blade with a black handle that seemingly became part of his hand when he retrieved it from where it had been laying with the rest of knives. When he moved back toward the table he positioned himself over the woman’s face and gently stroked her soft skin with his pointed finger and made slow circles around her eye sockets. She was so fresh and young but her eyes sickened him that even now after she was dead and gone he felt her eyes judging him and the anger and terror he felt was rekindled within him. With quick motions he jabbed his thumbs into each eye socket, promptly destroying the serene green eyes that once looked upon him. Each orb gushed apart like an undercooked egg. Now she could no longer see him and he could take what he wanted from her: her face. Bubba made quick precise work of severing the skin from her face, he had skinned all types of animals and to him humans were not all that different than skinning a rabbit. The trick to dressing a human was that the right amount of tension needed to be applied during the separation of skin from muscle tissue, something of which Bubba perfected. Bubba could not help himself from taking the skin of a handsome trespasser because he felt that he could be them when he knew that he could never be anything other than a Sawyer; an ugly disfigured Sawyer at that.

He was nearly finished, all he needed to make was one last cut and the woman's face and hair would become his new mask, his new persona. Unfortunately that was not meant to be a thick black fog enshrouded the corpse which halted Bubba's labor. Gigantic spindly legs descended from the cabin's ceiling and encircled the woman's lifeless corpse with a gentleness Bubba had never known. Watching the unusual scene unfold before him he felt at peace, his fear ebbed away by the mysterious Entity's presence. The legs pulled the woman toward the unseen body and slowly the legs and woman disappeared into the ceiling as if nothing had happened. Somehow Bubba knew that he had to appease the dark Entity that had visited him with victims; perhaps it would buy his freedom. In this strange new world Bubba would do anything he had to in order to gain back his family as family meant more than anything and he was more than willing to do the Entity's bidding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read my work, I appreciate it! If you have any suggestions for future content or critiques of current work, please leave a comment.


End file.
